halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M540 Multiple Grenade Launcher
The Model 540 Multiple Grenade Launcher (M540 MGL) is a six shot revolver-type grenade launcher designed and developed by Misriah Armory for the United Nations Space Command. Designed during the Human-Covenant War as a potential replacement for the ageing XM510 MGL and M319 IGL, the M540 features numerous improvements over its direct predecessor, the XM510, such as improved ergonomics, a lighter weight, lower profile frame as well as wholly new features like a collapsible stock and interchangeable optic mount. Development History With the ongoing and worsening state of the Human-Covenant War weapon companies tried time and time again to develop newer, more effective weapons to replace older outdated models. In particular Misriah Armory was looking to create a direct successor to the less successful XM510 MGL which despite its multi-shot capabilities was still unable to effectively supplement or replace the far more popular M319 IGL. The result of attempts to replace the XM510 culminated in the XM540 in February 2540 with specific instructions to make the weapon more compactible, lighter, capable of supporting a variety of attachment via rails and finally, be usable with all legacy ammunition including ones developed later on. The designing and testing of the weapon completed in 2540 with it entering service by January 2541 as the M540 MGL. Design Specifications The M540 MGL is a rotary grenade launcher fed by a revolver-style, spring driven cylinder with an electronic rewinding system, this allows the cylinder to turn by itself after each shot and rewind itself after the cylinder has been reloaded. To reload the weapon a button above and ahead of the trigger disengages the locks in the portion of the frame above the cylinder allowing the front end to be swung out to the side and reload the six rounds. The weapon includes a forward angled, textured foregrip to improve stability while firing as well as a collapsible stock which has three settings of either full extension, half extension or fully collapsed in which the stock is folded below the weapon out of the way. Ammunition The M540 MGL fires standard 40x46mm Grenades utilizing the High-Low Propulsion System in which the propellant is ignited, the higher pressure gases are bled out through vents (or ports) at reduced pressure to a much larger low pressure chamber to push the grenade forward. With the High-Low System the weapon could be designed with reduced or negligible recoil. The High-Low System also allows the weight of the weapon and its ammunition to be significantly reduced. just as those used in the XM510 however in an effort to expand the market for the weapon Misriah Armory developed a slew of different and specialized rounds making the weapon suitable for Military and Law Enforcement use. However unlike the XM510, the M540 can utilize a new type of 40x51mm high-velocity, extended range ammunition which extends the range to 900m, as well as the standard 40x46mm Grenades which are effective to 500m. The new rounds developed alongside the 40mm include Programmable and Proximity Airburst rounds, 12 Gauge Buckshot Rounds, Thermobaric Rounds, Several different flare rounds, Smoke Rounds, Gas Rounds and Rubber Rounds with the latter three being in use particularly with police forces. Operational History Role and Usage Advantages Disadvantages Remarks Notes The model and image is originally from Hong Ooi on Flickr, all credits for the model go to him Category:UNSC Weapons